narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takemi Yagami
Takemi Yagami (武見八神, Yagami Takemi) is the empress of the Land of Raven and a member of the Yagami Family. Takemi became the first Yagami to end the blood feud between the yagami family and Kinmotsu Clan with her best friend Mizuki Kinmotsu and together created a village and helped other clans to form they're own idealistic ideology. Appearance Takemi is a beautiful fair-skinned woman with violet eyes and straight Raven black hair that parts above her forehead. Her hair is tied in a bun while the rest falls down to her lower back, her bangs are short that goes down to her jawline with the Strength of a Hundred Seal - taking the appearance of a violet diamond shape - is clearly visible on her forehead. Tekemi was very masculine and very riped into a strong fighter throughout her childhood to the point being known as a very strong Young Tekemi.png|Young Takemi tekemi up close.jpg|Takemi up close Young Tekemi Full Appearance.jpg|Takemi full appearance beautiful young woman with filled curves and bust to prove it. By young-adulthood however, takemi grew with a more toned, flexible and slender woman of curvaceous frame with a very tall stature of 7"11 height and noticeably very large breast, which Mizuki Kinmotsu noted to be 90 centimetres; she is confident in her looks and beauty like a Sakura tree in the spring with Mizuki, Lady X and Lady Y being regarded as the four beauties in the Great Shinobi Countries. Tekemi as a young adult.png|Takemi young-adulthood Tekemi adolescence.jpg|Takemi's beauty as a young woman Older Tekemi.jpg|Takemi much older Tekemi in combat.png|Takemi in her combat uniform Tekemi as elite Anbu member.png|Empress Takemi in Combat She normally wears a night sky themed kimono with colorful tree designs on it with the Yagami Crest on the back, the front of the kimono is custom made to accommodate for Takemi's bust and for her weapons she keeps hidden. Underneath she wears a iron over mesh armour that ends at both her neck, wrist and waist and has kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, both her tops and kimono dress is held closed by a broad, light violet purple obi that matches her hair, due to her large bust the blouse is closed quite low, revealing a considerate sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, standard shinboi wear knee high sandals with high heals. She has purple nail polish on her finger nails and toenails with purple lipstick to match her style completely. When Takemi became empress of the Land of Raven her clothing style changed to puffy pants with black lace socks and sandals. She also wore a black turban that barely contained her large bust which still reveals a sizeable amount of cleavage with a black scarf around her neck although she keeps the mesh armor under all her clothes she also retains the Yagami Crest on the back of her turban, her appearance also mature with her eyes more violet bright colored with eyeshadow to increase her natural beauty, her lips more plump and seductively charming with her hair much shorter passing her jawline to her shoulder, her skin tone is much creamy lavender with her body more toned than before with the violet diamond shaped seal on her forehead. Personality Takemi Yagami who many thought as a spoiled royal brat tends to show them wrong when needed. Takemi is a calm kunoichi that rather likes to deal with situations with a gentle and decisive way instead rushing the matter when it came to political affairs or the financial issues within her village spending as much time she can to help the people she governs, she is also a kind woman who enjoys facing problems when got nothing to do or wants to get down to the source of problem and figure out solutions within a day which would regularly take days for a normal person to figure out. She is a well discipline empress after many years in the land of raven learning from the monks and predecessor's before her has taught Takemi to be quickly act on strength and intelligence all together, deciding the decisions alone or with her bodyguard Takemi makes sure that decision is final showing she makes firm decisions that benefits both parties. She often displays a motherly parental figure to young genins and to her subordinates that works for her over the years going to the point nagging at them or grilling them for doing something stupid or dangerous but whenever chi chi is involved she automatically display a deep loving mother to a young teen and occasionally give the girl advice. Takemi and chi chi possess a unique connection dwelling deep into telepathic connection to her daughter-creation but this connection goes back to the moment tekemi created the cyborg that soon evolved mother-daughter relationship. Very cryptic and wise as a sage she possess great knowledge of senjutsu and ninjutsu displaying how deep and connected she is with her spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī, English TV: Mental Energy) and physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) allowing the empress to understand and know how others feel through her own ways extending her knowledge even more. Tekemi tends to lead from a recessive standpoint wanting people to look at situations and ideas from each other's perspective teaching generations of shinobi's the ways of being a ninja and loves to watch a issue play itself out till it is time for her to step in, Takemi would often stay out of others conflicts not wanting any part of anyone's drama but occasionally would butt in leaving clues in cryptic sentences or through objects even through gesture alone. Whenever she isn't present she'll leave hints behind for other shinobi's or her bodyguard to figure alone but Takemi often gives advices to random people about love, issues and drama even relationship wise. Background Born in a time of endless fighting during aftermath of the third great ninja war but this never bothered the takemi as she sought her time in studying and training as a child since her parents were hardly around during her upbringing, her father a rather ruthless and cold tyrant of the Yagami Family he would made sure tekemi's abilities and studies were at high peek pushing her beyond her limits which excited her very much to have her father notice her lack of other abilities, pay attention to what she needed has always been takemi's dream to have her father acknowledge his only child but when her mother died in battle during a raid from the Kinmotsu Clan has caused a rift between Takemi and her father for the next six years of her life. When she turned twelve her training and studies were up to her teachers satisfaction but her constant desire for her father to acknowledge her new development wasn't enough as he would lash out forcing tekemi to do impossible tasks that would injure or push to consequential which would last for days on with many of her clan members acting as if it's normal. One day a abnormally tall purple haired girl came to her during a training session and introduce herself as the princess of the Kinmotsu Clan, despite knowing which clan killed her own mother takemi showed no resentment or hatred toward the girl only courtesy and kindness to the princess before and from that day on the girls would become close friends but this would also cause the clan to slowly and surely come together and form union. Takemi and the girl known as mizuki would grow up together always training and traveling to new lands discovering new things at the age of eighteen and her friend being fifteen the two were inseparable till the night of they're family's festival in remembrance of a century of peace since the sage of six paths era but takemi always stayed home and read the historical events in her family's history, one of them was the tale of the seven founders that always intrigued her since a child. When her father died from a mysterious illness her family accussed the kinmotsu for the patriarchs death but they denied all claims tied to them so takemi demanded a challenge against the clan head, the Yagami didn't take the news well when she fought the leader nearly dying but she kept fighting till her friend jumped in and took the blow directly, everyone was to shocked to react as Mizuki lay motionless in tekemi's arms as she tried to heal her while sobbing uncontrollably but the kinmotsu members came and took the girl where they healed her wounds. Conflicted with her emotions the clan leader brought her to mizuki's room which is when she started spending her days with her best friend that lasted nearly a year when the girl woken up has lighten the hearts of all everyone that prayed for mizuki's recovery but takemi was overjoyed seeing her friend awake and well at last so over the next two months she and mizuki began training and doing physical therapy to help with the kinmotsu princess's motability while working on her family's issues at hand as the new clan head but the kinmotsu clan demanded that the heiress become the new leader in order to end the feud between them but she refused the position. Takemi and Mizuki left their family and began they're tale of adventures together for several years learning and mastering the art of senjutsu and sage mode before returning home with Mizuki at her side thus putting the end of the war together. Abilities Takemi is exceptional and elite-level combatant shinobi of Shishigakure regarded as a prodigy in her family, however this side of her skill set is vastly overshadowed by her vast intellect in combat and in engineering. She prefers working from behind the scenes, using her brain to defeat opponents without them even knowing they're defeat, she is also a great strategist during a battle that would often take days to end which she would push her brain to the limit and beyond the limit showing how vastly intelligent she is. While her specialties primarily revolve around mastery over alien and advanced technologies, medical studies, anatomy, tactics, and engineering, Takemi isn’t to be taken lightly in a combat situation. Due to her strides taken as a girl to impress her unappeasable father, Takemi came to excel in the areas of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, outdoing the majority of the Yagami Family. Takemi is also in peak physical condition, capable of ghastly strength, speed, agility, and more. She is capable of using Senjutsu, a mastery she learned through vigorous training in Mount Myōboku with the Toads who not only taught her how to naturally absorb and control natural energy from the environment with keen focusing ability she was able to excel in understanding and master it within two months. Along with this, she may use a complete sage mode. She’s a valued medic, whom goes above and beyond in treating the injured and ill she may come across with astoundingly refined medical prowess. Chakra and Physical Prowess Takemi's Chakra is strong and large for a kunoichi that even when she's been controlled she could easily break free from mind control. Her chakra is remarkably unique in the Yagami family that she can simply manipulate the earth around her via Geokinesis at will which earned her the moniker Takemi of the Earth (地球のたけみ, Chikyū no take mi) a true master of earth with such control of her chakra alone is a feat not many of her kin are able to successfully accomplish alone, since she is one of the chosen few with ancestral chakra and a acceptional genius mind is proven to be a dangerous individual who is capable of catastrophic disastrous events in a blink of a eye. Takemi is rather decent in taijutsu being able to hold her own against average to lower S-rank shinobi's being able to overwhelm them with quick and short burst of strikes and calculate her attacks in a minute before tiring due to her lack of endurance in battle which was proven when she sparred with chi chi during a training session which the cyborg stated she need to get out more and train. Her strength is surprisingly monstrously incredible being able to split the ground with only her pinky or simply headbutting the ground with only her strength alone is rather rare among any Shinobi in the world with only two legendary kunoichi's of their century have shown such ferocity and chakra control in they're body even with takemi's case she can easily take out a boulder or knock a large opponent out cold with a simple kick to the stomach, she is shown to destroy a statue in anger when she tested or when her friends pick on about her large bust. Nature Transformations Takemi is proficiency in mostly Earth Nature Transformation with Fire and Lightning being her least we'll control chakra nature's. Her ability to utilize earth chakra nature is strong, well connected, rooted to her very being she can use Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique and Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique seven times before tiring, even her ability to simply move the earth is barely possible to move a large piece of earth from a canyon putting a great toll on her body drastically. Within sixteen years takemi powers increased immensely showing she can manipulate surroundings earth at aid in her attacks or use one to levitate herself and fight in the air or even use the very ground around her to form into armor. She can utilize lightning release to use simple techniques or complex ones such as Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration in conjunction with Lightning Release: Snake Thunder to form multiple lightning snakes to simultaneously strike her opponents but this method taxed alot of concentration and chakra to perfect such control even she can temporarily control and tame Lightning itself thus summoning Kirin before she pass out from having all her chakra sapped out of her from over use. Takemi simply utilize fire release as a method in close range combat against her enemies enveloping her hands and feet in fire to add more effect in her punches proved most sufficient when harming or tormenting her prisoner. This elemental chakra nature is only used in her Taijutsu and Acrobat style of fighting. Trivia *Takemi birth is one of very rare kinds out of every Yagami member, being born intersexual she had a hard time as a teen with her father finding out which is the reason why she had such a hard life with him *Takemi's favorite food is miso Ramen with sushi and rice balls for her lunch and dinner meal with Nattō and Okonomiyaki as her favorite sweet. *Takemi dislikes mostly mushrooms and artificial cheese, her profound hate for Tempura Is greatly known in the land due to her reputation. *Takemi is a insanely addicted workaholic when it came to chi chi, her greatest creation through the land that she would spend hours modifying and fixing the cyborg. Her other insane addiction is calamari squid deep-fried. Quotes *''The best guinea pig or lab rat is the ones who squeal from my numerous experiments-de kyuu.'' *''hush now my sweets everything will be fine-de kyuu.'' *''Death has come for you-de kyuu!.'' References